What are the Chances?
by Sky19892007
Summary: What are the chances that the Winchester boys would come across a female hunter out of the blue? What are the chances she'd be tied to the lives in a most surprising way? Dean and Sam are on a vampire hunt and come across a blood sucker in a small town bar with his eye on a beautiful young woman. When they try to help what they assume to be a damsel in distress they're surprised..
1. Damsel in distress?

Just another small town in the of nowhere. Another group of unexplained weird deaths. Just another case for the Winchester boys and their gleaming black impala.

Sam and Dean walked into _Buck's Bar and Grill_ , home of cheap liquor and greasy food. But the music was good and it looked like just the kind of spot they'd been looking for.

"So five dead bodies all drained of blood with weird bite-marks located near major arteries. I think it's a safe assumptions a nest of Vamps has moved to this little town" Sam said as he slid onto a bar stool and signaled at the bartender to bring over two beers. Dean plopped down on the stool next to his brother as his eyes skimmed over the crowd through the mirror hanging behind the bar, "Yeah I'd say that's a safe bet Sammy and this is just the type of dive those fang-faced jack holes would love to use as a hunting ground."

Sam smiled a little to himself as he took a long sip from his beer, following his brother's lead and looking around the room letting his focus fall on the people occupying the dance floor. His eyes slowly drifted from person to person noting their facial expressions, body language, and especially the look in their eyes. Everyone seemed to be relaxed, happy, and at least mildly drunk. The his eyes found one in the crowd that was different; This one looked hungry and not just an I need a burger hungry but a darker predatory kind of hungry as he stared at the girl was dancing with, the look was more than just the look of a man thinking about good sex in his future it was a deadly kind of look.

"I think we have a live one" he said nodding toward the man in question. Dean turned putting his back against the bar as he followed his brother's gaze, he gave the guy a quick assessment noting the predatory look on his face but his eyes quickly moved on to the girl he was grinding on. "Oh yeah he's definitely not thinking the right kind of inappropriate thoughts about that hot little brunette hes got his hands on," Dean said as he grabbed his beer off the bar taking a long swig. He continued to look the girl up and down, his eyes moving over the subtle curves of her body before inevitably landing on her more than ample ass making him tilt his head slightly.

"You're totally checking her out aren't you?" Sam asked as he shook his head letting out a soft chuckle before putting his beer back up to his lips. "What? me?" Dean replied indignantly his eyes still glued to the swaying hips under blue fabric that clung just tight enough to give a man's imagination fuel. Then she turned around making his eyes dance around before naturally landing on her chest, the low cut neckline distracted him enough to forget he'd raised his drink to his mouth. He got his wits about him and took a deep drink as his pulled his eyes up to her face. She had full red glossy lips, deep dark eyes, and killer cheekbones all framed with dark brown waves of soft hair. Dean turned back around leaning on the bar but found the girl's face again as he looked into the mirror behind the bar.

"Yeah okay I totally lied I'm definitely checking her out, Can you blame me?" He said nudging his brother with his elbow " I mean damn look at her Sammy!" Sam laughed a little as he turned toward the bar resting his elbows on the smooth wood as he looked up in the mirror where his brothers eyes were locked. He finally looked solely at the girl as she danced. He sat up a little straighter his eyes widening slightly and as his eyes started to move around her form he put his hands up in mock defeat. "Damn, yeah I can't blame you for noticing that" Sam laughed a little as he went back to nursing his beer still keeping a wary eye on the suspected Vampire. Dean cleared his throat a little "We better keep an eye on them, I mean I can't hit on her if fangy makes her his dinner first." He chugged down the last of his beer and signaled the bartender for a second, Sam chuckled a little rolling eyes as he took another drink from his long neck bottle.

They spent the next two hours watching the two as then danced and did shots at the bar. "God she's hot and she can drink like a sailor. Sammy I think I might be in love," Dean said as he tossed a dart towards the board on the wall. Sam laughed as he got off his stool to take his turn while Dean retrieved his darts and took up Sam's now empty seat while gulping down more beer. This would be their fifth game of darts since they'd left the bar to get a better view of the Vamp and it was quickly getting very dull.

As Sam was about to launch on of his darts Dean stood up rather abruptly and clapped Sam on the back. "Sammy they're on the move" Dean said as he grabbed his jacket and headed after them "Pay the tab and meet me in the parking lot" with that he was gone. Sam scrambled to get the cash from his pocket running it over to the bar before tailing after Dean.

Dean was digging they're machetes out of the trunk as Sam jogged up behind him scanning the dimly lit parking lot. "Where are they?" he asked as he grabbed his machete from Dean's hand as he closed the trunk. " The best and worst place they could be" Dean said as he jerked his head toward the darkest part of the parking lot. " I saw them go by that car probably the fangers parked by that nice dark alley" he started walking hastily toward the ally Sam falling in step beside him. Both scanning the area as they went making sure there wasn't anyone else lurking around.

As they got closer they heard the sounds of a struggle making them quicken their pace. As the rounded the side of the building they caught sight of the vampire lunging at the girl knocking her back against the wall. Without a thought they started toward them and Sam noticed the girl grab something from behind a stack of nearby boxes. Sam stuck his arm out holding his brother back as the girl suddenly made a move and the vampire's severed head came bouncing towards them. They both stopped dead and looked at the lifeless face staring up at them from the concrete, then at each other, then they shifted their gaze to the girl.

The girl just stood there for a second, a machete in her hand at her side blood dripping down the blade slowly, her eyes went wide as she saw them. "Shit um.. I can explain" she said moving the machete behind her back, " So can we" Sam said before Dean cut him off pointing his own machete at the bloody head on the ground. "Yeah, that's a vampire" He said matter of factly as he moved to blade to point toward her "and _you're_ a hunter." Sam looked exasperatedly at Dean "Subtle Dean real subtle."

The girl let out a long sigh of relief "Oh thank god your hunters, Honestly I'm a little to buzzed to make up lie about this right now" she said as she started walking toward the car behind them. She popped open the trunk grabbing an old rag and wiping down the machete blade before tossing it in. They turned toward her slowly still in a mild state of shock, Dean was the first to snap out of it as his eyes focused on the car. " Whoa whoa whoa, this is your car?" he asked as he walked over and ran his palm over the cool black metal.

"Yeah, 66' mustang you like it?" she asked as she kicked off her heels, tossing them in a bag in the trunk. She pulled out a pair of old jeans sliding them on under her dress. " Yeah he has a...thing for old muscle cars" Sam said as he walked over to the car watching her " Classic Sammy classic not old" Dean chided. " Ah a man with good taste" she said without looking up as she continued to rummaging through the trunk. Suddenly she stood up and pulled the little blue dress off without warning, leaving her in just her bra and jeans. Sam quickly turned his head away, but Dean just raised his eyebrows a little and watched her as she pulled on a faded black Metallica tshirt. Dean made a little noise and looked at same with a funny look and whispered " Dude she's even hotter than I thought." She looked up at them as tossed the dress in the bag with her heels.

She noticed Sam had turned his head away "Oh sorry, probably should have warned you sometimes I forget other people get flustered around bare body parts, hope i didn't make you uncomfortable. I just had to get out of those clothes" she said apologetically as she sat down on the car bumper and pulled on a pair of socks. She dragged out a pair of black work boots pulling them on and tying them into place. "Oh he'll be fine he's just a little...shy" Dean said smiling at her as he clapped Sam on the back. "Oh yeah.. Don't worry I'm fine just caught me a little off guard," Sam said giving his brother a not so playful punch to the arm. She laughed a laughed a little and smiled at them "Well okay good, glad I didn't scar you for life" she said as she started moving things around in the trunk some more. "So you guys wanna help a girl get rid of a body?" she asked with a slight joking tone as she pulled out a neatly folded blue tarp from the mustang's trunk.

"Are you kidding? We'd Love too!" Dean said as he took the tarp from her and laid it out on the ground next to the body. Sam smiled at her and chuckled a little as he moved to help his brother drag the body onto the tarp. "See you guys still get to save the day I just got to do the easy part" she said teasingly as she grabbed the head up by the hair and tossed it onto the tarp with the body. "Well we're always happy to help" Dean replied as they wrapped the body up tightly in the blue plastic. She laughed a little and shook her head, "alright let's get this fanger in the trunk and got light him." The boys grabbed the ends of the tarp and heaved it up as she cleared out a space for the body.

Once the body was in the girl grabbed a jug of water from the trunk and dumped it over the blood pools washing them away till there was no sign of what had transpired.

"Well alright good to go, y'all wanna follow me or are you gonna call it a night?" she asked as she closed the trunk and head for the driver door. Sam turned and started to speak but Dean put his hand on his brother chest and cut him off "Oh hell no it's way too early besides who could say no to a Vamp bon fire?" She chuckled a little as she opened the door as she slid into her seat and closed the door leaning out the window, "Well alright let's go then" she flashed them a smile as she started up the engine.

Dean grabbed Sam by the arm and started speed walking to the Impala. As they got in the car Sam leaned against the passenger side door and laughed to himself and Dean slid in and revved it up. She pulled out of the parking lot and Dean followed suit. They followed her out to an old abandoned quarry and helped her get the body ready.

Once they had the body put up on a pyre dean spray it down with lighter fluid and the 3 of them stood around the body. The girl lit an entire matchbook tossing it at the body and it instantly went up in flames lighting up the surrounding area.

They all stood quiet for a while just watching the flames as they slowly ate away all the evidence of what had happened earlier that night. Dean suddenly broke the quiet "Not bad for a night's work," he said as he turned to look at the girl " So...do you know of a cheap motel around here?" She smiled at him as she turned on her heel heading back towards the cars "Just the one I'm currently crashing at as far as I know, they have plenty of vacancies. Come on follow me...again" she said with a teasing grin as she head towards her car.

Dean instantly followed after her and Sam just shook his head and followed suit. Thirty minutes later they were pulling into the _Lazy Jay Motel_ parking lot, which was barely lit by the neon light from the roadside sign. Once they all out of the cars she pointed toward the office " The office is over there, the night clerk has a bit of a crush on me so tell him i sent you and he'll probably give you a discount" she said as she walked toward her room door. "Oh by the way, I never got your names" she said with a little chuckle as she stood in the now open doorway looking back at them. Finally Sam beat his brother to the first word saying "Oh I'm Sam and he's Dean." Dean discreetly stepped on Sam's foot before adding with a smile "Winchester, We're the Winchester's"

"Winchester's huh? I think I've heard of you guys. You used to work a lot with Bobby Singer right?" she asked as she stepped into the room. "Uh, wow, yeah actually. He was a really good friend" Sam said as he slid his hands into his pockets a little uncomfortably. Dean nodded sullenly "yeah he was a great guy" he cleared his throat a little before changing the subject. "Well now you know who we are, So do we get to know who you are?" She gave them both a soft smile and nodded " I'm Kylee, you guys should go check in, while I go take a much needed shower" she said as she started to shut the door.

Before she could get the door completely closed Sam perked up " Kylee what?" she looked up at him from the cracked doorway locking eyes with him for a moment. "It's Singer, Kylee Singer" with that she quickly shut the door. Same stood there looking dumbfounded, "Great now I can't stop picturing her in the shower" Dean said as he turned to head toward the office.


	2. whiskey and a story

Sam went after his brother still trying to process what Kylee had said,clearly Dean had only paid attention up to the shower part, but she said Singer...and she had mentioned Bobby..was it possible they were related? Sam shook his head trying to get his thoughts straight "Hey Dean..Did Bobby have any family? Like a brother or sister maybe?" he asked as they walked in the office.

"Huh?..No not that I ever heard about" Dean replied as he waved Sam off walking up to the counter and getting them the room one door down from Kylee. Once the got settled in the room Sam got Dean to listen and caught him on everything Kylee had said after she had mentioned the shower. They sat for a while racking their brains trying to think if Bobby had ever mentioned having any family.

Kylee sighed and leaned back on the door "Well I'm gonna have to explain all that sooner than I planned. But hey I wanted to meet them one day right? That day just happened to be this one" she said out loud to herself before taking a deep breath and pushing herself off the door. She headed toward the bathroom stripping off her dirty clothes as she went leaving a trail behind her.

The water was so hot it turned her skin pink, but it felt incredible and slowly as the water beat against her skin every muscle in her body relaxed. She stayed in the shower so long the hot water started to turn cold, and as she stepped out from behind the curtain the entire room was thick with foggy steam. She had just finished drying herself off when she head the knock on her door. "Well at least I got to finish my shower first" she muttered to herself before leaning out the bathroom door "Just a sec!..getting dressed." She quickly pulled on some underwear and a clean t-shirt, before opening the door and walking over to the mini fridge pulling out a bottle of whiskey and grabbing 3 of the little plastic cups from the sink.

Sam and Dean walked in the room shutting the door behind them, Sam glanced at her before looking around the room. Dean however just took in the fact that she was barely dressed. " So should I put pants on or will the booze loosen Sam up enough to stop blushing?" she asked setting the cups on the table and filling them all a bit before sitting down and claimed one for herself. "No, no need for that he'll be fine. Right Sammy?" Dean said as he slapped his brother on the back as he moved to take the other chair. Sam nodded a little "Yeah no worries" he said hooking his thumbs in his belt loops trying to look relaxed.

Kylee smiled at him "There's a Folding chair in the closet Sam" she said motioning to the closet door as she handed Dean one of the cups. She watched him as he went to retrieve the chair and took a big gulp of her whiskey. Sam finally got the chair set up and she handed him his cup as he sat down. They sat there quietly for a few minutes before she let out a sigh and leaned back in her chair "So.. I'm pretty sure your visit doesn't have anything to do with the vamps in town. So who's gonna ask the big question?" she said casually looking between the two brothers before taking another sip from her cup. Sam looked down at his cup and gave an uncomfortable chuckle before taking a deep drink. "Guess that means I will" Dean said as he turned is gaze from his younger brother to Kylee.

"So how'd you know Bobby?" He asked nonchalantly as his eyes locked on hers. "I never actually got to meet him myself" she said and held his gaze for a few minutes then looked down at her cup swishing the golden liquid around slowly. "I've known of him since I was a kid, then..after my mom died and I started hunting I met this little string bean of a guy named Garth." She brought her eyes back up to meet Dean's as she continued "He helped me out and me started in the life, He told me all kinds of stories about Bobby and the Winchester boys" She slowly looked away from Dean and looked at Sam who was studying her face and she did the same to his as they all sat quiet for a few minutes.

"Your turn to ask something Sam" she said breaking the silence as she poured a little more whiskey into her and Dean's glasses. Sam thought for a moment taking a drink before he spoke " So you never met Bobby..but you knew about him since you were little..and you both have the same last name. Did Bobby have family somewhere we didn't know about? and you said your mom died but where's your dad? How'd you learn about hunting?" He started to ask another question but his brother once again cut him off. "Whoa whoa Sammy that's 3 questions already let's give her a chance to answer before you think of a dozen more," Dean took a long drink from his cup and motioned for Kylee to proceed.

She downed the rest of her whiskey, pouring more into the thin plastic cup as she started to speak. "As far as I know I'm the only family he had and he didn't know about me. As for my dad he dead too and I never got to meet him. Hunting..I learned about when I was 12 and I finally got my mom to tell me about my father." She paused for a moment and took a deep breath before she continued "He was a hunter who had come to town hunting vamps, they'd kidnapped my mom and dragged her back to their nest and that's where he found her and saved her. After he saved her he explained it all to her and told her how much she reminded him of his wife who had passed away. One thing led to another and they ended up spending almost a weed together before he got a call about another job." She stopped and took a sip of drink looking between the two men who sat quietly waiting to hear the rest, so she braced herself and went on. "Two months after he left she found out she was pregnant with yours truly, after a lot of thinking she decided not to tell him she thought it would be easier for all of us and safer. She gave me the one and only picture she had of them together, told me his name, but made me promise not to go looking for him till after I was 18." She got up slowly and went over to her duffel bag digging around for a minute before coming back with a well worn Polaroid.

She kept the photo facing herself as she sat back down staring at it as she continued her story. "My mom died from cancer when I was 18..a month later I met a hunter passing through town and got him to agree to teach me the ropes. It took a while but I finally met a hunter who knew my Dad, that was Garth. I met him only a month before he got the news that my Dad had died and he had to break the news to me that I'd never get to meet my Father, but he said i might get to know him through two crazy guys, brother's in fact. Brother's my dad had considered son's." Then she looked up at the guys as she laid the picture down on the table where they could all see it. "But before I could find you, it seems you two stumbled into me by accident" She gave a soft laugh before picking up her drink and taking a long drink.

Sam and Dean looked at eachother then down at the photo where they saw a pretty woman kissing none other than Bobby Singer on the cheek while he smiled at the camera. They all sat silently looking at the faded image for a while. Finally Dean couldn't take the silence anymore "Well thank god you got your mother's looks" Sam and Kylee just stared at him for a minute before they both broke into laughter. Once they recovered and managed to catch their breath, Kylee looked at them both seriously "So what do you guys say to..maybe joining up for a while. Maybe do a little hunting and y'all can tell me about my dad?" The boys looked at eachother for a long minute almost like they were talking to each other silently, then Sam nodded and said with a small smile "We'll see how it goes."

Kylee gave him a nod as she stood up taking the whiskey back to the fridge and put it away before turning around and leaning back against the fridge. "Sounds good to me boys" she pushed off the fridge and walked over to them "Now how bout you guys take your cute little asses to bed so I can do the same" she said with a tired smile as she stretched a little. " I mean after all i did just give you my life story after having to dance with a handsy fanger for hours."

The brother's both stood up chuckling a little as they headed for the door, "I think that's a great idea after all it's been a very..interesting night for all of us" Sam said as he opened the door. The guys started to head out the door but Dean popped his head back in before he closed it "But we're totally on for breakfast right?" Kylee laughed as she walked over to the door "Yes we are _totally_ on for breakfast. Now get out of here so I can get my ass to bed" she said as she pushed his head out the door listening to him chuckle as she closed the door and locked it.

They all curled up in their beds but sleep wouldn't come easy, to many thoughts running around in their heads. Even Dean had trouble at first but was of course still the first one out, Sam and Kylee eventually joined him in the land of nod. The exhaustion and whiskey finally beating back all the complex thoughts plaguing them and bring forth the quiet nothingness of sleep.


	3. MmmBacon

The next morning Kylee was jolted from her sleep by knocking on her hotel room door. She groaned against her pillow trying to ignore the noise and drift back off to sleep but whoever was knocking was very persistent. Kylee conceded and rolled onto her back squinting against the light "Ugh..just a minute!" she yelled towards the door as she rolled to the edge of the bed forcing herself to sit up. She swayed a bit as she got her bearings and pushed herself to her feet stumbling her way to the door peaking through the peep hole to see none other than Dean Winchester standing at her door. With a groan she unlatched the lock and pulled the door open looking up at him eyes still full of sleep.

Dean looked up as the opened to reveal a half dressed Kylee her wavy dark hair a mess all about her face. He couldn't keep the smile from creeping onto his face "Not a morning person I take it?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door jam. She looked up at him with a groggy expression, "No not really" she said with a yawn. "Especially after a long night of drinking and bearing my soul" she added brushing her hair back from her face giving him a tired smile.

He chuckled "Well you did promise me breakfast remember?" hes asked playfully, she shook her head and laughed a little "True I did do that" she replied as she raised her arms above her head and stretched. Dean's eyes skimmed down her body as her movements raised her t shirt up her thighs slowly making him bite his lip a little before forcing his gaze back up. "Give me 10 minutes to get dressed and I'll meet you and Sam at the diner across the street. Alright?" She asked as she playfully pushed him back from the door. He flashed her a smile "Sounds like a plan We'll see you then" with that he turned on his heel heading back to his room and she closed the door behind him.

Dean and Sam slid into a booth in the back of the diner a little while later, Sam ordering them both coffee as Dean snatched up a menu and started looking over it. A few minutes after they'd placed their orders the bell above the door jingled making Dean look up, a smile instantly stretching across his lip as he saw Kylee walk in. She was in a def leopard t shirt, ripped jean, and a leather jacket with her long dark hair pulled up into a hair clip.

She caught sight of the boys in their booth at the very back of the restaurant and she wound her way through the patrons and wait staff till she reached them. She slid in next to Sam bumping him over with her hip as she did "Good morning boy's" she said as she snatched the menu from Dean's hand smirking at him over it before she started reading over it.

Sam laughed as he watched her and a look of amusement spread over his brother's face. The waitress made her way over to take Kylee's order a moment later and she smiled as she looked up at the woman, "Um..I'll have an orange juice and...2 eggs over medium, hash-browns, toast plus a double side order of bacon please and thank you" she said before handing the menu to Sam so he could put it in it's place holder at the back of the table. The waitress jotted it all down and smiled as she moved to the kitchen calling out the order as she went. Dean leaned forward resting his elbows on the table "Gotta love a girl with a healthy apatite" he said giving his brother a look, Sam shook his head letting out a soft chuckle. It was quickly becoming clear to him that Kylee and Dean were going to be two peas in a pod, though as of yet she seemed to have more common sense that his brother. Even though she was strong and had an apatite to match Dean's his brother was glad for the subtle differences he felt made her more tolerable.

The waitress dropped off Kylee's juice before making her way to other customers. Kylee lounged back in the seat bringing her knee up to her chest as she sipped her drink still struggling to wake herself up. She smiled as she sat the glass back on the table "So..what's the plan of attack for today guys?" she asked pulling them from their thoughts. they looked at each other kinda blankly, they hadn't actually thought about their next move Sam had been trying to come to terms with all they'd learned the night before. Dean on the other hand had moved past that and was more concerned with the attraction he now had for Bobby's daughter which was so weird to him and it just seemed to grow stronger the more he learned about her. Even now he caught himself staring at the curve of her neck wondering what that soft skin might taste like on his lips. He shook himself from his thoughts and looked up at her face "Uh..ya know we hadn't actually gotten that far in today's planning," he said and she laughed a little. "Well I guess I can't really blame you after everything I dropped on ya'll last night."

They all looked up as the waitress returned setting their plates down in front of them and topping off the boy's coffee. Kylee bit her lip as she looked down at the food in front of her, the wafting smell of freshly cooked bacon making her mouth water. There were very few things in the world she enjoyed more than good food. Without paying attention to Sam and Dean she picked up a piece of bacon whispering "Oh how I've missed you my friend.." before taking a bite, her eyes sliding closed as she chewed happy and almost erotic sounds escaping her lips as she savored the taste. When she finally opened her eyes again the brother's were both watching her with forks full of food stopped midway to their mouths. She felt herself blush as she avoided their gaze "Sorry.. I sometimes over enjoy my food" she said voice full of embarrassment. "Remind me never to eat a steak in front of you two if my reaction to bacon has you freaked out Sam might blush himself to death witnessing my reaction to a good steak" she said trying to make them laugh and get rid of the awkward feeling hanging in the air. It worked Dean started chuckling first which made her smile and eased her embarrassment, "Honestly I thought it was pretty hot myself" he said playfully giving her a wink "but your probably right about Sammy." He looked over at his brother and laughed when Sam kicked him under the table.

They all laughed and joked with one another while they finished their breakfasts, Dean was clearly smitten but even Sam had to admit he was already starting to really like her company, and it was very nice to have someone other than his brother to talk too. Kylee was enjoying herself as well it was nice not to be alone for once and the more she got to know them the more she couldn't help but think about her dad. If he'd really love them like son's maybe just maybe he would have like her too and vice versa.

Once they were done and the check was settled the three walked out together discussing a plan for tracking down the rest of the vamps the suspected were still in town. "I guess we could just go from bar to bar looking but it might be worth a shot to see if any one new has come through town buying up property. Finding a list of abandoned buildings in the area wouldn't be a bad idea either" she suggested as they made their way back to the motel. "Yeah if we could find the nest we could take the fight to them without having to do as much leg work" Dean said in agreement.

Sam walked into their room as Dean held the door open for him and Kylee. She walked in looking around as Sam sat down powering on his computer to start his research. Kylee walked over and flopped down on the foot of one of the beds resting back on her elbows as Dean watcher her. "So how do you guys wanna do this?" she asked as Dean leaned against the wall nearest to her. He glanced over at his brother who just responded with a shrug "Well I doubt we'll see any activity until the sun set so I say Sammy gets a list going of possible nest locations and we check them out and the ones that draw our attention we'll stake out later on." She looked over at Dean as he spoke and nodded in agreement "So we all ride together or do you want to take both cars?" she asked as she laid back stretching against the mattress. Her shirt riding up some making Dean bite his lip as he watched the skin of her stomach become exposed, he could see the edges of a tattoo peaking from the top of her jeans on her hip and he suddenly wanted to wiggle her pants down to see what it was.

He didn't notice that Sam had turned and was watching him as he watched her. Sam smiled to himself a little "How about you two take the Impala and stare scoping out places and I'll text you the addresses as I find them" he suggested as he turned back to the keyboard. Kylee sat up suddenly looking over at him "Sounds good to me..I'll leave you my Keys just in case we find the nest so you can come back us up" she said as she got to her feet. "Just don't hurt my baby alright?" she added some what playfully as she fished teh keys from her pocket and tossed them on the table next him. She turned towards Dean hooking her thumbs through the belt loops of her jeans and he smiled at her pushing himself off the wall and moving towards them. "Well alright lets get this show on the road then" he said as he gripped his brother's shoulders, "Do you have an address for us to start with?"

Sam hit a few keys before grabbing a near by notepad and jotting down a street address. "Here its an old house out on the edge of town" he said as Dean snatched the paper from his hand "I'll keep looking and text you the others while your on your way." Kylee went over and kissed Sam on the cheek before heading towards the door grabbing the paper from Dean's hand as she went by "Catch ya later then Sam" she said opening the door and flashing them both a smile as she walked out. Dean shook his head and let out a chuckle smiling at his brother before he followed after her. Sam laughed to himself knowing his brother was going to have his hands full with her. He went back to work scouring the net for possible locations as he heard the car start up and then pull away.


	4. Make it Uncomfortable

Kylee sighed as she peered into the dirty window of yet another abandoned property, gripping the window ledge to hold herself steady on the makeshift tower she'd built. They'd been driving back and forth around the town all day and still hadn't found a place that looked like a nest of vamps had taken up residence. "I don't think this is the one we're looking for either" she said as she turned to Dean wiping the dust from her palms on the legs of her jeans. He'd been staring at her ass the whole time but tried to look casual and uninterested as she turned back to him and spoke. "Well Sam just sent me a new address, it's an old warehouse that was foreclosed on a year ago over on the south edge of town" he said as he took her hand and helped her down from the stack of boxes she was standing on.

Well let's hope that's the one we've been waiting for cause the sun's about to start setting, they'll be going out to hunt soon" she smiled at him as she landed on the ground next to him, "Although since two of their group..' _disappeared'_ recently they may start bringing people back to the nest rather than risk 'Dining out'." They walked back to the car side by side "Well I hope they do it'' be easier to rescue their dinner guests in one spot rather than running around town trying to find them all one by one" he replied as he opened the car door for her.

She nodded as she slid into her seat and he bumped the door closed with his hip making his way to his side and climbing in. He revved up the engine and off they went the sun starting to creep below the tree tops as they drove. Kylee smiled over at him stretching against the seat as he cranked up the radio.

The impala crept up slowly as they approached the building, the faintest of light showing through the grundgy window panes. "I think we've found our nest" Kylee said in a soft voice as Dean parked them in the shadows near the edge of the fence line a no trespassing sign gleaming at them in the moon light. Dean texted his brother _'Bingo we have a winner!'_ as they watched two men and a red haired woman leave the building, glancing around the perimeter before they piled into a pick-up and headed toward town. They both looked at each other and relaxed back into their seats getting comfortable for their little stake out.

Dean's phone vibrates as he finally received a response from Sam _'Sorry was in the shower headed out now.'_ He didn't bother to send a reply and slipped his phone back into his pocket as he noticed the sound of a car approaching from behind them. "Damn.." he muttered under his breathe as he saw a cop car pulling up behind them "We've got company" he said as he reached toward the glove box grabbing one of his fake badges. She smacked it out of his hand "Are you nuts? a badge will just draw unwanted attention to us when the vamps come back."

"Well what's your plan for getting rid of Barney Fife then?" he asked a touch of aggravation in his voice. She looked back watching the cop car for a minute "Just follow my lead" she said and suddenly all traces of his aggravation disappeared as she pulled her shirt off tossing it in the back seat as she slid one of her bra straps off her shoulder.

His mind went blank and he was rendered momentarily speechless as she suddenly straddled his lap sliding his hands to her ass as she did. "Wha..What are you doing?" he asked as she slid her arms around his neck leaning into him pressing her scantly clad chest against his "Sex makes even the strictest of police officers uncomfortable" she whispered her lips dangerously close to his. "Now grab my ass and kiss me" she instructed looking into his eyes as her lips hovered above his. He hesitated his breath catching in his throat before she added "He's out of his car and headed.." he cut her off suddenly with his lips crushing into hers.

She couldn't help the startled gasp that escaped her lips as she started kissing him back her hand winding its was up into his hair gripping it with her fingers as she moved her body against his. He splayed his fingers out on her ass before gripping it tightly in his hands pulling his mouth from hers, his lips trailing down to the side of her neck. He smiled against her skin as she let out a soft moan leaning her head back to give him better access. His teeth met her neck as he bit down playfully and she reciprocated in kind by dragging her nails down the exposed skin of his arm. The sensation dragging a groan from him mouth as he gripped her hips pulling them tight against him moving to grind against her a little.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she ran her tongue over her dry lips and he slid one hand up the smooth skin of her back towards the clasp of her bra. Before he could reach it however a flashlight beam hit the driver side window followed by a hesitant knock on the window which tore them from their daze as they suddenly remembered where they were.

Kylee pulled back biting her lip as Dean scrambled to roll the window down "Is there a problem officer?" he asked a little short of breath as he raised his hand to block his eyes from the light. Kylee coyly crossed her arms over her barely covered chest looking up at the officer from under her lashes making the man forget himself for a moment as he looked at her a bit slack jawed.

She manages to look embarrassed a soft flush heating her cheeks and the man cleared his throat as he moved the light out of their faces. "Yes Sir, this is private property..I suggest you and the..young lady find a more appropriate location for your activities," the officer said his own cheeks a little bit flushed as he looked at her exposed skin. Dean watched him for a moment "Yes Sir officer, we'll be on our way as soon as possible" he said trying very hard not to laugh at how flustered the man was. The cop gave him a curt nod "See that you do" was all he said as he glanced at Kylee one last time before hurrying back to his squad car.

They both sat still as they watched him pull away then they burst into laughter. "See wasn't that way more fun than your plan?" Kylee asked teasingly as she dropped her arms, Dean looked over her half naked body and nodded "Oh yeah.." he replied biting his lip as he did.

She laughed smacking his chest playfully, he went serious all of the sudden and grabbed her wrist pulling her down against him. They stared at each other for a few minutes their faces only inches apart before Dean grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her to him pressing his lips against hers. His mouth moved hungrily against hers as she kissed him back pressing her body into his. She moved her hips against his a little causing him to groan against her mouth as he slid a hand into her hair gripping it and pulling her head back suddenly making her cry out softly.

He stared at her neck licking at his lips as he let his other hand slid down the back of her jeans the feel of her panties meeting his fingers as he squeezed the flesh with his fingers. She arched her back a little digging her nails into his shoulder and he moved toward her throat with his mouth as his lips met her skin he saw the shine of headlights in the rear view mirror. He sighed nipping her neck once before resting his forehead against her chest breathing in her sent as he whispered " Great timing Sammy" as he reluctantly let go of her. She bit her lip laughing softly as she moved off his lap seeing Sam climb out of her car and head toward them as she did. She Flopped back into her seat fixing her bra as she grabbed her shirt from the back seat. Sam came up to Dean's window just in time to see her pulling her shirt back on and he raised and eyebrow at his brother. "I'll explain it to you later" he said as he hit the trunk latch " Get our stuff ready we saw three vamps leave a while ago we should see if there are anymore and get rid of them before the others come back."

Sam didn't argue and made his way to the back of the car without a word. Kylee glanced over at Dean before opening her door "I'll grab my gear and meet ya'll at the back of the building" she said giving him a smile as she climbed out and headed for the mustang. Dean let out a long sigh readjusting his pants a little before getting out of the car to help his brother.


End file.
